deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando/@comment-28862119-20160630002502
As something is preventing me from further commenting on my earlier post, I have to put my rebbuttles to you last point here. First, I don't believe that the 'only death through holy weapons' is a no-limit fallacy any more than Alicard already is. It's simply what is shown throughout Hellsing Ultimate: holy weapons are the only weapns that show any efficacy, and they need to be extremely holy for them to be effective. Consider when alucard entered release restraint level 0. Before doing so, he had been turned into a cloud of soul-matter from a contingent of Vatican Knights, and yet the souls he released showed no signs of bullet-induced damage. The reason being that the holy 'quotient' as it were, was not high enough to inflict permanant damage. Beyond that, you are dealing with explicitly stated and shown facts. In fact, some would say that this gives Alucard very well established limits; a Holy artifact related to christ is the only thing able to put him down for good. Second, whilst precognition doesn't necessarily give a full counter to FTL attacks, for a being that can turn almost intangible, it represents a heads up with which to formulate a defence, and means that we wouldn't have a panicking Alucard in relation to The Worlds invisibility or time-stopping ability. Third, thisncomes down to the various versions of thintangibility power that exist, but bluntly, even if the intangibility is the same type, that doesn't mean that the two can hit each other, unless you are dealing with pocket dimension intangibility or vibrational intangibilty. Additionally, soul matter intangibility represents a real danger to DIO, as it can be used offensively as well. Fourth, Iwonder if that would really be fair, as Heaven Ascension DIO isn'treally DIO, it's an alternate dimension DIO. Even beyond that, there is a question of whether Heaven Ascension DIO would be able to even affect Schrodinger Alucard as, again, he is a quantum impossibility simultaneously existingin all places in all states, and able to move freely between these infinite versions of himself, even following the death of one, or its erasure from existance. To destroy that, one would need to either be able to rewrite his powers, which again may not even work due to the afforementioned quantum bs, or essentially destroy the universe. That's just quantum theory, at that point. That's even assuming Heaven Ascension DIO (which is non-canon from a Video Game) counts as the real DIO for the purposes of the comparison you are trying to make. Finally, I already gave you the conclusion; the time that the battle would drag on would lead to either a millenia of conflict characterised by both drinking inordinate ammiunta of blood in order to gain power, or that the battle would last until dawn leading to DIO combusting in the sun. I can even imagine that ending; Alucard says his soliloquy about the dawn always heralding his death, DIO prepares and launches a final attack, only to turn to dust under the new rays of the sun. That ir Alucard masquerades as Girlycard and catches DIO off guard (even Heaven Ascension DIO was vulnerable to a sucker punch, in þis case, that would be a little more literal).